


L'attente

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Malentendus, Misunderstandings, Rupture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: J'avais beau courir pour arriver à l'heure, une part de moi savait que c'était trop tard.Une fois de plus...Je l'avais blessée.Et c'était la fois de trop.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Alyanette [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 5





	1. Des retards et absences

Ça avait commencé par un retard. Puis deux. Puis une absence. Puis une deuxième.

Et ça avait continué, inlassablement.

Je m’excusais à chaque fois, mais sans jamais pouvoir donner la vraie raison. C’était un secret après tout.

– Alya !

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, et je voyais bien qu’elle avait pleuré. Et c’était de ma faute.

– Ça fait une heure que je t’attends.

Je ne le savais que trop bien. Je n’avais pas cessé de compter les minutes durant le combat contre l’akumatisé. Mais j’étais quand même en retard pour notre rendez-vous, celui de nos deux ans ensemble.

– Je suis désolée…J’étais-

– Occupée. Comme toujours.

Sa voix était d’abord lasse, puis elle devint froide.

– Et comme toujours, tu vas inventer un mensonge sur où tu étais en espérant que je te croie. Je n’en peux plus, Marinette. Je n’en peux plus de ne pas savoir où tu es et ce que tu fais, de ne cesser de t’imaginer avec quelqu’un d’autre, en train de te foutre de ma gueule. C’est fini entre nous.

Ça avait été comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, évidemment.

– Alya…

Je l’avais faiblement interpellée, la voix tremblante, alors qu’elle me tournait le dos et s’éloignait. Mon regard restait rivé sur elle, alors que ma vision devenait floue.

Je voulais lui dire la vérité.

Désespérément…

Mais je n’avais pas le droit.

Alors j’ai laissé couler quelques larmes silencieuses sur mes joues, puis je me suis éloignée de la vue de tous pour me transformer. Puis me poser sur un toit. Et pleurer.

J’en avais marre de toutes ces responsabilités ! Ladybug me prenait tout !

J’avais été refusée dans un lycée spécialisé en mode, et ce uniquement à cause de mon taux d’absentéisme lié à ma double vie.

J’avais ruiné des amitiés.

J’avais perdu le sommeil avec mon rôle de Gardienne.

Et pire. Alya venait de me quitter.

Alors j’ai pleuré, sangloté, crié à m’en déchirer les cordes vocales, tout en restant suffisamment silencieuse pour que personne ne sache que la parfaite petite Ladybug pleurait.

J’étais à bout. C’était la goutte d’eau de trop. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner, le Papillon était toujours là. Je me doutais d’ailleurs qu’un de ses Akumas viendrait pour moi dans quelques minutes.

Mais étonnement, ce fut autre chose qui vint me voir. Quelqu’un d’autre, plutôt.

– Ma Lady ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Il s’est contenté de me prendre dans ses bras en attendant que je réponde.

– Je n’en peux plus, Chat. Ma double vie détruit l’autre ! Mon avenir professionnel, relationnel…Je…Je n’en peux plus ! Ma copine vient de me quitter parce que j’ai raté l’anniversaire de nos deux ans à cause de l’akumatisé de tout à l’heure ! Je…Je veux abandonner…

Il m’a caressé les cheveux avant de se reculer et de me regarder.

– Eh, ça va aller, Ma Lady. Tu vas t’en sortir. Tu t’en sors tou-

– NON ! Je ne m’en sors pas toujours ! Je me retrouve dans une filière arts plastiques dans un lycée sans matériel, alors que j’aurais pu avoir une école qui m’aurait assuré un avenir dans la mode ! Mais non ! Trop d’absences ! Trop de retard ! Ce n’est pas du sérieux ! Tous mes amis m’ont lâchée peu à peu, sauf un ou deux, parce que j’annulais toujours tout, que la fatigue, parce que je dors pas aussi, me rends impulsive et sur-émotive ! Et…Et…Bordel…J’aime cette fille plus que tout au monde ! Ça fait deux ans que je la blesse…Même plus, quatre, vu qu’elle a été ma meilleure amie avant !

Je continuais de pleurer, avant de murmurer.

– Comment tu fais, toi ?

– J’ai une carrière toute tracée…Elle ne me plaît pas énormément, mais au moins, j’ai quelque chose sous la patte en cas de problème. Et…Je n’ai jamais eu beaucoup d’amis. Mais ceux que j’ai sont restés…Et pour le côté romantique, je suis un célibataire endurci.

Je soupirais lourdement, avant de bredouiller.

– J’aimerais pouvoir lui dire la vérité…Mais ça la mettrait en danger…Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit en danger…Je…Je veux…Juste qu’elle soit heureuse…Mais…Mon côté égoïste veut qu’elle soit avec moi…Je suis à bout, Chat…J’ai peur d’être akumatisée…Je ne peux pas l’être. Si je le suis, je vais vendre la position de la Miracle Box. Plus mon Miraculous.

À ce moment, le Catphone de Chat Noir vibra, et il regarda furtivement l’écran avant de me le montrer. C’était un post sur le Ladyblog. Avec une photo de nous deux en ce moment, et en légende « Le Ladynoir enfin réel ? ». Je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler encore plus, et j’attrapais le bâton de mon partenaire avant de le jeter au loin, dans un élan de rage.

– Ma Lady ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Comment…Comment elle peut publier des trucs comme ça ! Je…Elle m’énerve !

Je lâchais un grognement de frustration. Ce n’était pas sa faute, elle ne savait pas qu’elle théorisait sur son ex-petite amie. Qu’elle avait quittée il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

– Eh…C’est pas la première fois qu’elle fait ça…

– Oui, mais avant, elle-…Je n’avais pas été larguée dans la journée !

Je vis le regard de mon partenaire devenir pensif, avant qu’il ne pose sa main sur mon épaule et ne se lève.

– Tu devrais lui dire la vérité. Si tu ne peux pas rattraper tes études avant qu’on ait battu le Papillon, essaie de sauver au moins ton couple. Ce sera risqué pour elle mais…Je ne veux pas que tu sois akumatisée…

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de pincer les lèvres et de me lever à mon tour.

– Ouais…Je vais faire ça…J’imagine. Merci, Chat.

– Je suis toujours là pour toi ! Tu m’enverras un message pour me dire comment ça s’est passé ?

Je hochais la tête puis déployais mon yo-yo pour me rendre pas loin de chez Alya, avant de me dé-transformer.

– Je peux, Tikki ?

– Étant donné qu’un Akuma est à deux mètres de toi…Oui. Mais purifie-le avant.

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers la position qu’indiquait ma Kwami, avant de remarquer le petit papillon violet, de me retransformer, de le purifier, puis de reprendre mon apparence civile.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la maison d’Alya, hésitante. Je ne savais pas si ses parents allaient me laisser rentrer. Je me doutais qu’elle ne voulait sûrement pas me voir dans l’immédiat mais…il fallait que je la voie.

Je toquais donc à la porte, et ce fut sa mère qui m’ouvrit. Elle parut surprise de me voir…Ou alors de voir mes yeux rouges, au choix.

– Entre…Je ne te promets pas qu’elle t’ouvrira par contre.

– Merci…

J’entrais ensuite, saluais rapidement ses sœurs et son père avant de m’approcher de la chambre, et de toquer doucement sur la porte.

– Laisse-moi, Maman.

Je tremblais d’appréhension, mais je finis par prononcer d’une voix hésitante.

– A-Alya ? C’est Marinette…

Il y eut un léger silence de l’autre côté, puis elle répondit.

– Dans ce cas…Laisse-moi, Marinette.

Je sentis les larmes revenir, mais je me retins.

– S’il te plaît…Je…Je vais te dire la vérité. Mais…Laisse-moi rentrer. Je vais tout t’expliquer.

– Quoi ? M’expliquer en détails que tu me trompes avec Adrien ? Merci, mais non merci.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne te trompe pas avec-

– Vous avez toujours disparu au même moment. Et tu étais folle de lui en troisième. Ne me prends pas pour une conne.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de parvenir à traiter l’information. Si Adrien disparaissait en même temps que moi…ça voulait dire qu’il disparaissait pendant les attaques…Et donc qu’il était Chat Noir…

Je me sentis paniquer à la soudaine révélation, mais me reconcentrait vite sur la situation, ce n’était pas le moment.

– Ah ? Je t’assure Alya, mes disparitions n’ont rien à voir avec Adrien.

Enfin en quelque sorte…Vu qu’il était Chat Noir.

– T’as eu assez de temps pour inventer une excuse crédible, c’est ça ?

Je laissais échapper un grognement de frustration face à son comportement, avant de lâcher.

– Non. Parce que j’étais en train de remettre toute ma vie en cause, réalisant que je vivrais jamais correctement à cause du truc dont je veux te parler. Et j’étais réconfortée par un ami.

– Un ami ou-

– Bordel, Alya !

Je la coupais, exaspérée, avant de baisser d’un ton pour éviter de rameuter ses parents.

– Si tu veux des preuves, t’as qu’à demander à la personne qui t’a envoyé la photo pour ton blog.

– Comment ça ?

Je soupirais, avant de répondre.

– Tu ne veux pas ouvrir la porte, qu’on s’explique en face à face ? C’est ridicule de parler à une porte.

Je l’entendis se lever, se rapprocher de la porte, puis de la déverrouiller avant de l’ouvrir.

– Allez, entre. Mais ne prends rien pour acquis.

Je hochais la tête avant d’entrer dans la pièce et de me poser sur son lit.

– Alors ?

Je pinçais les lèvres, puis commençais.

– Bon…Déjà, ce que je vais dire doit rester entre nous, ok ? Pas un mot à quiconque.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d’acquiescer.

– Je…Je suis Ladybug.

Elle me fixa longuement, avant de hausser les sourcils.

– Tu n’as réussi qu’à inventer ça en vingt minutes ? Je t’ai connue plus inventive.

Elle ouvrit la porte et m’invita à sortir.

– Mais…Alya…

– J’en ai assez de tes mensonges.

– Mais c’est la réalité !

Elle referma la porte, avant de soupirer lourdement.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu m’en parles alors ? C’est pas censé être un secret ?

– Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre ! Que…Que la simple idée que tu partes a manqué de me faire akumatiser et que si ça arrivait…Eh bien…ça finirait pas bien pour nous. Tikki n’a accepté que je te le dise que pour ça !

Son expression s’adoucit un peu à la mention de Tikki, elle devait commencer à envisager que je puisse dire vrai.

– Tikki ?

– Ma Kwami. Comme Trixx.

Et sur ces mots, ladite-Kwami sortit de ma pochette, et les yeux d’Alya s’emplirent de culpabilité.

– Mari…

Elle s’approcha de moi et eut l’air d’hésiter à rentrer dans mon espace personnel. Je tendis les bras pour l’inviter à le faire, et elle se blottit contre moi.

– Je suis désolée…J’aurais dû te croire mais…Mais…Tu m’as menti tellement de fois…Je sais que c’était pour la bonne cause, hein…Mais…

Je la sentais pleurer contre moi. Je souris légèrement, et répondis.

– Ne t’en fais pas. Je comprends, j’aurais sûrement réagi de la même manière, tu sais ?

Elle s’écarta un peu, puis m’embrassa avec fougue avant de se reculer et de murmurer.

– Je t’aime, Mari…

– Je t’aime aussi, Alya.

Et elle s’installa contre moi, quelques larmes de culpabilité coulant toujours sur ses joues.

**Bonus :**

_Marinette à Adrien :_

Hey ! Tout s’est bien passé. Elle a plutôt bien pris la chose (j’attends juste qu’elle réalise complètement avant de commencer à ressentir les conséquences ahah).

_Adrien à Marinette :_

? Tu t’es trompée de contact ?

_Marinette à Adrien :_

Elle m’a fait remarquer que tu disparaissais toujours en même temps que moi. Donc…Si je ne me trompe pas, oui, ce message t’étais bien destiné.

_Adrien à Marinette :_

???

Attends…MA LADY ?!

OH BORDEL !

Sinon, c’est cool que ça aille avec Alya du coup…

_Marinette à Adrien :_

Merci ! Bonne nuit chaton.

_Adrien à Marinette :_

TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER COMME ÇA !

Ma Lady ?

REVIENS !

;-;

Bonne nuit…(Dans les bras d’Alya ;))


	2. Attendre encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je l'avais attendue, avec le mince espoir qu'elle viendrait...  
> Mais une fois de plus, elle n'était pas là.  
> Et une fois de plus, c'était aussi le cas d'Adrien.

Pourquoi je pleurais encore ? Je m’y étais préparée pourtant. À ce qu’elle ne vienne pas… ou soit suffisamment en retard pour que je doute de sa venue. C’était peut-être que, cette fois, j’avais eu l’espoir qu’elle soit là. C’était aujourd’hui qu’on fêtait nos deux ans ensemble, après tout. Mais non, elle n’était pas là, comme à chacun de nos rendez-vous.

Alors voilà, je pleurais encore. Je devais avoir l’air ridicule, à pleurer seule sur un banc, à attendre quelqu’un qui ne viendrait pas. Je sortis alors mon téléphone de ma poche, et envoyais un message à Nino pour vérifier quelque chose.

_Alya : Adrien est chez vous ?_

Ils étaient en collocation, et à cette heure-là, il était généralement rentré.

_Nino : Oui. Enfin, il m’a dit qu’il allait prendre une douche il y a…ça fait déjà plus d’une heure ? Je vais vérifier, attends._

Mais je me doutais de ce que serait la réponse. Parce que c’était toujours comme ça, et ça l’avait toujours été. Quand Marinette ne venait pas, Adrien disparaissait étrangement.

_Nino : Il a dû sortir… Marinette n’est pas venue, c’est ça ?_

_Alya : Non…_

– Alya !

Au final, si, elle était venue. Je me tournais vers elle, elle avait une expression coupable sur le visage, qui s’accentua quand elle vit le mien.

– Ça fait une heure que je t’attends.

Oui, une heure que j’étais là, à espérer qu’elle viendrait, tout en sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas le cas.

– Je suis désolée… J’étais-

– Occupée. Comme toujours.

Je n’avais même pas envie d’écouter une excuse montée de toutes pièces. Je n’en avais pas la force. Et j’en avais marre, marre qu’elle me prenne pour une idiote.

– Et comme toujours, tu vas inventer un mensonge sur où tu étais en espérant que je te croie. Je n’en peux plus, Marinette. Je n’en peux plus de ne pas savoir où tu es et ce que tu fais, de ne cesser de t’imaginer avec quelqu’un d’autre, en train de te foutre de ma gueule.

En fait, je ne savais même pas ce qui était le pire entre le moment où je ne savais pas où elle était, et maintenant, où j’avais fini par réaliser qu’Adrien n’était jamais là non plus.

– C’est fini entre nous.

Parce que je n’en pouvais plus, je ne pouvais plus l’attendre, sinon, je finirais par me briser. Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Alors je me retournais, et commençais à rentrer chez moi, ignorant sa voix tremblante alors qu’elle appelait mon nom. Parce que je savais que si je me retournais et que je voyais son expression, je lui pardonnerais une nouvelle fois. Avant de me refaire avoir.

Mon arrivée chez moi interpella ma mère, qui ne s’attendait pas à me voir rentrer si tôt. Ni me voir dans cet état, d’ailleurs.

– Alya… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

– Une heure de retard. Je… Adrien n’était pas chez lui non plus. Depuis plus d’une heure… Comme toujours… Je l’ai quittée.

– Tu veux en parler avec moi ?

Je secouais la tête.

– Je veux juste être seule un moment…

Et sur ces mots, je partis m’enfermer dans ma chambre. J’avais arrêté de pleurer, j’avais le cœur en miettes, mais je n’arrivais pas à pleurer. Je décidais alors de m’occuper l’esprit, pour essayer d’atténuer le vide dans ma poitrine. Je me rendis donc sur le Ladyblog, et vit qu’un utilisateur m’avait envoyé une photo de Ladybug et Chat Noir, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Au moins, la vie sentimentale de quelqu’un était en bon état.

J’écrivis alors un petit article là-dessus, mais cela ne m’occupa qu’une dizaine de minutes. Alors je finis par me perdre dans mes pensées.

D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’avais aimé Marinette, et elle Adrien. Ils disparaissaient souvent au même moment, mais sur le moment, j’avais pensé que ce n’était qu’une coïncidence, étant donné que Marinette ne pouvait pas articuler le moindre mot devant lui, et qu’Adrien ne cessait de répéter qu’elle n’était qu’une amie. Sûrement étaient-ils déjà ensemble à ce moment-là.

Et au fil du temps, elle avait fini par être plus à l’aise avec Adrien, et rougissait parfois en ma présence. J’avais donc eu l’impression d’avoir une chance, et j’avais tenté le coup… Vraiment, comment aurais-je pu penser qu’elle me tromperait tout le long de notre relation au vu de la manière dont son regard s’était illuminé à ce moment ? Comment aurais-je pu l’envisager alors que ma seule présence semblait lui faire apprécier sa journée ?

Mais j’avais fini par remarquer les problèmes. Je n’étais pas étonnée de la voir arriver en retard, ou alors oublier certains rendez-vous, c’était Marinette après tout. Pourtant, quand les retards s’étaient accentués, et que les absences s’étaient faites plus fréquentes, ses excuses étaient devenues ridicules. Et j’avais fini par me poser des questions…

Des questions auxquelles je ne suis pas sûre d’aimer avoir les réponses. Cependant, l’une d’entre elle, celle dont je désirais le plus avoir la réponse, était la seule où je n’avais rien trouvé.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de sortir avec moi ?

Si c’était pour agir ainsi, pour me blesser, alors pourquoi ne pas juste rester amies ? Je l’aurais supporté, du moins plus que la situation actuelle.

De légers coups résonnèrent sur la porte, me sortant de mes pensées.

– Laisse-moi, Maman.

Parce que je ne voulais parler à personne pour le moment. Je voulais juste que tout se termine, ou alors que tout ne soit jamais arrivé. Cependant, la voix qui me répondit n’était pas cette de ma mère.

– A-Alya ? C’est Marinette…

Elle osait réellement revenir ? Alors que j’avais décidé de mettre fin à tout ça ? Pourquoi mes parents l’avaient laissée entrer, d’ailleurs ?

– Dans ce cas… Laisse-moi, Marinette.

– S’il te plaît… Je… Je vais te dire la vérité. Mais… Laisse-moi rentrer. Je vais tout t’expliquer.

Parce qu’elle pensait vraiment que je n’avais pas déjà compris ?

– Quoi ? M’expliquer en détails que tu me trompes avec Adrien ? Merci, mais non merci.

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne te trompe pas avec-

Elle semblait réellement surprise en disant ça, mais c’était la seule explication logique, après tout.

– Vous avez toujours disparu au même moment. Et tu étais folle de lui en troisième. Ne me prends pas pour une conne.

Elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment, mais finit par reprendre.

– Ah ? Je t’assure Alya, mes disparitions n’ont rien à voir avec Adrien.

Pourtant j’entendais une légère panique dans sa voix, sûrement celle de savoir que j’avais trouvé la vérité. Espérait-elle vraiment qu’un nouveau mensonge me convaincrait ?

– T’as eu assez de temps pour inventer une excuse crédible, c’est ça ?

Je l’entendis grogner légèrement, avant de répondre.

– Non. Parce que j’étais en train de remettre toute ma vie en cause, réalisant que je vivrais jamais correctement à cause du truc dont je veux te parler. Et j’étais réconfortée par un ami.

Dans ce cas, peut-être n’était-ce pas Adrien, mais…

– Un ami ou-

– Bordel, Alya !

Elle m’avait coupé d’un ton sec, presque énervé, avant de dire d’une voix un peu plus calme.

– Si tu veux des preuves, t’as qu’à demander à la personne qui t’a envoyé la photo pour ton blog.

Qu’est-ce que cela avait avoir avec ça ?

– Comment ça ?

J’entendis un soupir, avant qu’elle ne reprenne.

– Tu ne veux pas ouvrir la porte, qu’on s’explique en face à face ? C’est ridicule de parler à une porte.

J’hésitais, le regard fixé sur la porte. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais résister à l’envie de la pardonner si je la voyais. Cependant… Peut-être avais-je juste raté la bonne explication ? Je déverrouillais la porte, avant de souffler.

– Allez, entre. Mais ne prends rien pour acquis.

Elle entra dans la pièce, et se posa sur mon lit, silencieuse.

– Alors ?

J’avais dit ça tout en fermant la porte. Elle hésita un moment, avant de commencer.

– Bon… Déjà, ce que je vais dire doit rester entre nous, ok ? Pas un mot à quiconque.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir dire pour que je veuille en parler à quiconque ?

– Je… Je suis Ladybug.

Un silence s’installa après qu’elle eut dit ça. Je gardais mon regard sur elle, elle ne semblait pas mentir, mais… Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Parce que… Ce n’était pas logique. C’était juste… Impossible.

– Tu n’as réussi qu’à inventer ça en vingt minutes ? Je t’ai connue plus inventive.

J’avais dit ça d’un ton froid, espérant que les tremblements de ma voix ne se montrent pas. C’était forcément un mensonge, pour que je lui pardonne. Mais il fallait que je tienne, je ne voulais pas être blessée à nouveau. J’ouvris la porte et pointais la sortie du doigt.

– Mais…Alya…

Il fallait juste qu’elle sorte, pour que j’aie l’esprit au clair.

– J’en ai assez de tes mensonges.

Comment pouvais-je lui faire confiance après tant de mensonges, après tout ?

– Mais c’est la réalité !

Pourtant, elle insistait. Je finis par soupirer et fermer la porte. De toute manière, j’avais des moyens d’être fixée sur si elle disait la vérité.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu m’en parles alors ? C’est pas censé être un secret ?

Ladybug ne dévoilerait jamais cela, pas vrai ? Elle protégeait son identité avec acharnement, si bien que même Chat Noir n’en savait rien.

– Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre ! Que… Que la simple idée que tu partes a manqué de me faire akumatiser et que si ça arrivait…

Je sentis mon cœur s’emballer légèrement quand elle dit cela. Mais peut-être n’était-ce encore qu’un moyen de me retenir… Pas vrai ?

– Eh bien… ça finirait pas bien pour nous. Tikki n’a accepté que je te le dise que pour ça !

Cependant…

– Tikki ?

Si c’était la vérité… Alors… Ce serait logique…

– Ma Kwami. Comme Trixx.

À ce moment, une créature, semblable à Trixx, sortit de sa pochette. Et je savais qu’elle disait vrai… Que… Que j’avais juste été têtue, et que j’avais refusé d’écouter la vérité.

– Mari…

Je fis un pas en avant, avant d’hésiter… Avais-je encore le droit après avoir douté d’elle ? Elle ouvrit les bras, et je finis donc par la serrer dans les miens, tout en disant.

– Je suis désolée… J’aurais dû te croire mais… Mais… Tu m’as menti tellement de fois…

Ce n’était peut-être même pas une excuse…

– Je sais que c’était pour la bonne cause, hein… Mais…

Je sentis mes larmes se mettre à couler, et ne sut qu’ajouter. J’avais été stupide.

– Ne t’en fais pas. Je comprends, j’aurais sûrement réagi de la même manière, tu sais ?

Je m’écartais alors et la regardais dans les yeux, elle était au bord des larmes. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et l’embrassais, je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Quand je reculais enfin, à bout de souffle, je murmurais.

– Je t’aime, Mari…

Et j’avais de la chance de toujours pouvoir le dire.

– Je t’aime aussi, Alya.

Et d’entendre cette réponse. Je me blottis alors contre elle et fermait les yeux.

Oui, tout avait une bonne explication au final…

_Bonus :_

J’ouvris brusquement les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit, une réalisation me heurtant de plein fouet.

– Oh mon dieu. Adrien est Chat Noir !

Mon exclamation fit bouger un peu Marinette, qui se blottit encore plus contre moi.

– Et je sors avec Ladybug…

Ce n’était pas une bonne explication, au final. C’en était une géniale !


End file.
